New Face
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm = 4X2=8 |year = 2017 |dlc = |mode = Trio |dg = / / |difficulty = Medium |effort = Intense |nogm = 3 |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = / / |gc = / / |lc = |pictos = 114 |kcal = |dura = 3:11 |nowc = NewFace |audio = |choreo =Cain Kitsaishttps://www.instagram.com/p/BaKKYjxgJ35/ Céline Rotsen |perf =Ines Vandamme (P1/P3) Cormier Claude (P2) }}"New Face" by is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancers Throughout the routine, the heads of the dancers constantly switch through different photos of faces. P1/P3 P1 and P3 are women wearing long-sleeve leotards with green torso outlines, knee-length pink socks with single black stripes, and yellow shoes. Their default heads are wearing circle sunglasses and a red, yellow, and blue hats covering short, blonde curls with black streaks. P2 P2 is a man wearing a lime green shirt with a red torso shield, a gold bracelet on his left arm, is wearing navy blue glitter pants, and yellow and green shoes. His default head wears a pair of sunglasses. Newface coach 1.png|P1/P3 Newface coach 2.png|P2 Background The background consists of a small room with large, illuminated squares that switch between different colors throughout the routine. The room switches between shades of pink, yellow, and blue. There are ten clones of the backup dancers, each with their own face photos. At the end of the routine, the message "From the Just Dance Team with love ♡" is written. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Shake your right hand in front of your face twice. Gold Move 2: Perform a "dab" move by raising your right arm to your face and your left arm outwards. newface_gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 newface gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game newface gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Newface gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia *''New Face'' is the fourth song by PSY in the series. *''New Face'' is the sixth Korean song in the main series. *''New Face'' is the second Trio routine, after The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?), in which P2 has a different colored outline from P1 and P3. *''Happy Farm'' and New Face are the second and third routines to apply CGI elements on the coaches faces, after Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go (From The Emoji Movie). *''New Face'' is the only Classic routine from to not currently be featured in . **It is the second one in the whole series, after Tetris. *The faces on the dancers belong to members of the development team, such as Mouss Otakool and Alkis Argyriadis. *The menu banner on 7th-generation consoles is different from the background in the menu square. Gallery Game Files NewFace_Cover_Generic.jpg|''New Face'' NewFace Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach NewFace_Albumbkg.png| album background newface_banner_bkg.png| menu banner Newface p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar Newface pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Newface menu.png|''New Face'' on the menu Newface load.png| loading screen Newface coachmenu.png| coach selection screen newface jd2019 menu.png|''New Face'' on the menu Newface jd2019 load.png| loading screen Newface_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Newface jd2020 menu.png|''New Face'' on the menu Newface jd2020 load.png| loading screen Newface jd2020 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Beta Elements Newface beta p2 ava.png|Beta avatar for P2 Others newface_thumbnail_uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) newface_thumbnail_us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video PSY - ‘New Face’ M V Teasers New Face - Gameplay Teaser (US) New Face - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2018 New Face New Face - Just Dance 2019 References Site Navigation es:New Face tr:New Face Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Korean Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by PSY Category:Trios Category:Mixed Gender Trios Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Cormier Claude Category:Ines Vandamme Category:Lead & Backup Trios